kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyojuro Rengoku
is the Flame Hashira of the Demon Slayer Corps. He is a major supporting character during the Infinite Train Arc. Profile |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Appearance Kyojuro is a young man in his prime with a muscular build. His most defining feature is his bright yellow-orange hair with red streaks that resemble flames. This is a trait that he shares with both his father and younger brother. He has thick black eyebrows and bright eyes layered with orange and red. The Flame Hashira dons a brown Demon Slayer Uniform customized with a white haori trimmed with flame designs. Kyojuro chooses to wear his haori over his shoulders and leaves his arms free. The padding around his shins is decorated with the same fire pattern from his haori. He completes his outfit with a white belt and red strapped sandals. Personality Kyojuro Rengoku is an enthusiastic man with a strong sense of justice and duty. He was raised to be enthusiastic in everything he does and to live with a fire lit in his heart. This causes Kyojuro to talk every loudly during normal conversations and he tends to speak very enthusiastically in every situation. Kyojuro always remains positive despite the situation. He is level headed and calculating even in a fight against the most dangerous demons. Inside the Infinite Train, Kyojuro was instantly able to access the situation and direct a counterattack against Enmu. The Flame Hashira's sense of duty originally leads him to believe Tanjiro and Nezuko should be executed. However, Kyojuro becomes a mentor to Tanjiro's group and even admits that Nezuko is a demon slayer despite what anyone says. Kyojuro believes he has a duty to protect those weaker than him because he was born strong. These were values instilled in him by his sickly mother, who pushed him to use his abilities for the sake of good. Kyojuro is selfless and will put his life on the line for the sake of others, even if they are weak. He believes that death brings value to human life and claims that he has many reasons for never becoming a demon. These aforementioned values make Kyojuro the opposite of Upper Moon 3, Akaza, who despises the weak and only seeks to gain more power by avoiding death. Synopsis Abilities Hashira-Level Swordsman: Kyojuro Rengoku is one of the Demon Slayers Corps' top swordsman and successor to his father as the Flame Hashira. He has advanced knowledge of swordsmanship as well as peak human fitness and skills. Kyojuro was effortlessly able to repel Enmu's bodies in the Infinite Train while guarding five cars of that train all by himself. Enmu admitted that the Flame Hashira's power alone put him at a disadvantage and cornered him. Kyojuro also showcased incredible instincts, able to stop someone from invading his spiritual core just on the threat to his ability to fight even while fast asleep. Akaza, a demon who has killed many Hashira, commended Kyojuro for his combat prowess and offered him the chance to become a demon. The Flame Hashira was powerful to go head to head with Upper 3 and was nearly victorious. Despite being mortally wounded, Kyojuro forced Akaza to flee and protected the lives of two-hundred plus people. Total Concentration Breathing : Kyojuro inherited Flame Breathing techniques from his father, as well as learned by reading the archives left behind by former users of the style. He mastered Flame Breathing and became a Hashira after doing so. Flame Breathing grants Kyojuro the ability to engulf his blade in flames to strike and burn his opponents to ash. He has mastered all nine forms of Flame Breathing. Kyojuro uses laming bursts of speed fierce enough to shake an entire train. His attacks are used to quickly decapitate enemies and the flames can also be used for defensive or support purposes. Equipment Battles & Events ;Rehabilitation Training Arc *Trial by Hashira *Hashira Meeting ;Infinite Train Arc *Train to Infinite Dreams *Kyojuro Rengoku vs. Akaza Quotes References Navigation Category:Demon Slayers Category:Hashira